Love the Way You Lie
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. segala hal di dirimu, termasuk kebohonganmu. Tapi haruskah cinta membutakanku? A Song fic dedicated for KyuMin. Yaoi. RnR Please


**Title : Love the Way You Lie **

**Genre : Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Broken!KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to themselves and God**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol**

**Summary : Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, segala dalam dirimu, termasuk kebohonganmu. A Song fic dedicated for KyuMin.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_That's alright because I like the way it hurt_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie_

.

_.  
_

**The 1****st**** Lie**

.**  
**

"Kyu, sedang dimana?"

"Aku di kantor. Sebentar lagi _meeting_ku dimulai. Nanti saja menghubungi kembali."

Tuuut… Tuuuut…. Tuuuutttt….

Aku tersenyum. Cho KyuHyun, sejak kapan _meeting _dipindahkan ke Lotte World? Kau bilang _meeting_? _Meeting_ macam apa sambil bergandeng tangan mesra dengan sekretarismu seperti itu?

.

.

**The 2****nd**** Lie**

.

Aku duduk di sini, sendirian ditengah kegelapan, tak beniat menyalakan lampu. Aku hanya duduk diam menantikan kepulanganmu. Lilin-lilin pink ini telah padam sejak lama. Makan malam masakanku sudah lama dingin.

Kau bilang akan pulang cepat untuk merayakan _anniversary _ketiga kita, tapi kau pulang pukul 2 pagi.

Aku ingin marah, berteriak, menangis atau memukulmu. Tapi aku tak sanggup, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku mengerti, kau sangat sibuk dan sekarang kelelahan. Kau mau makanannya kupanaskan?"

"Tidak…" Jawabmu tanpa memandangku.

.

.

**The 3****rd**** Lie**

.**  
**

"Kyu, milik siapa ini?" Aku bertanya pelan ketika menemukan kemeja putih yang jelas-jelas bukan ukuranmu dalam _suit case_ milikmu sekembalinya kau dari perjalanan bisnismu.

Kau memelukku dan mengatakan itu oleh-oleh untukku. Tapi kau lupa Kyu, parfum Aqua Bvlgari milik sekretarismu masih menempel dikemeja ini.

.

.

**The 4****th**** Lie**

.**  
**

Kau membelikanku sebuah cincin Cartier. Kau bilang ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunku. Bolehkah aku berharap ini memang bentuk perhatianmu? Ataukah ini untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu padaku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Kau tak pernah lagi memakai _wedding ring_ kita. Bukankah kau membuangnya karena kekasihmu tak suka melihat cincin itu melingkar dijari manismu? Ia cemburu karena cincin itu menandakan bahwa kau masih milikku.

"_Wedding ring_ kita terlalu berharga untuk kupakai setiap hari, jadi aku menjadikannya kalung." Lagi-lagi kau memberikan alasan konyol, dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Karena itu aku tak akan menyerah. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu.

.

_I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight_

_.  
_

Apakah aku masokis? Mungkin.

Apakah ini benar-benar yang disebut cinta? Mungkin.

Ataukah ini hanya sekedar obsesi? Mungkin juga.

.

.

**The 5****th**** Lie**

.**  
**

Eunhyuk memarahiku. Dia yang biasanya ceria kemudian menangis keras.

Hey, kenapa dia yang menangis?

Pasangankulah yang semalam pulang dengan bau rokok dan alkohol.

Pasangankulah yang pulang dengan tubuh penuh _kiss mark_.

Pasangankulah yang pergi pagi-pagi dengan terburu-buru dan meyakinkanku _kiss mark_ itu tak berarti apapun.

Akulah yang ditampar karena terus bertanya.

Tapi mengapa EunHyuk yang menangis seperti bocah yang kehilangan ibunya?

.

"Hyung… Tinggalkan dia! Kau pantas bahagia… Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik! Yang terbaik malah!"

Aku hanya diam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata EunHyuk.

Apakah aku mau yang terbaik? Tidak

Apakah aku mau meninggalkannya? Tidak

Yang kuinginkan hanya satu : Cho KyuHyun. No other than Cho KyuHyun.

.

_But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems_

_._

_.  
_

**The 6****th**** Lie **

.**  
**

Umma memintaku mengunjunginya dan menginap, tapi aku ingin pulang. Ingin segera menantikan kepulanganmu, ingin menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, ingin menyiapkan air mandimu, walaupun kau bilang akan pulang malam.

Dan yang kutemukan adalah kau yang sedang bercinta dengan sekretaris sekaligus kekasih gelapmu itu di kamar kita. Di atas tempat tidur kita.

"Min… Aku bisa jelaskan…" Kau hendak memelukku tapi aku menghindar. Aku masih mengenakan topeng senyumku. Kulepaskan _wedding ring_ yang kujadikan senjata untuk mengikatmu dengan diriku, kulemparkan tepat didepan wajahmu.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan, aku sudah tahu semuanya sejak awal!" Wajahmu memucat.

"Cho SungMin… Kumohon… "

"Jangan mendekat. Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, Cho KyuHyun! Mulai detik ini aku bukan lagi Cho SungMin. Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa di pengadilan!"

Aku tahu saat ini akan tiba, cepat atau lambat. Kau akan memilihnya daripada aku, karena itu, lebih baik aku yang pergi.

.

Aku menutup pintu rumahmu. Meninggalkanmu dan hatiku yang telah mati disana.

Apakah aku menangis? Tidak. Aku telah kebas.

Aku tak mampu merasakan apapun.

Raga ini bernafas, tapi SungMin telah lama mati.

.

_There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games_

_._

_.  
_

END

.

* * *

Saya tahu sudah banyaaaaak sekali Song Fic dari lagu Eminem feat Rihanna ini beredar diberbagai fandom. Tapi ide yang sudah mengendap sekian lama ini mengganggu tidur saya, jadi saya mencoba menuliskannya.

Apa ada yang menemukan kesamaan dengan FF lain? Kalau ada itu benar-benar hanya kebetulan. Mohon maaf kalau memang ada kesamaan. *deep bow*

Apa ada yang dapat feelnya? Sejujurnya saya sendiri ngga dapet.

*nangis*

Baiklah.. Silahkan saja kalau ada yang mau flame saya….

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
